


House Pride

by BellarmyBlake



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, I'm still a Minty girl at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke fight a lot over Harry Potter. Their friends scheme to get them together. Fun ensues.





	House Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I must be on a roll! Two drabbles in three days! This one is more a one-shot, but still short and sweet. Enjoy!

“Clarke, for the last time, the way Dumbledore treated the Slytherins was completely fair! They basically did it to themselves with their racism, classism, sexism, and ableism!”

Clarke rubbed her eyes hard enough to gauge them out, but it didn’t deter her. “That was one faction of Slytherins! Death eaters! Not every Slytherin is pure evil, Bellamy!”

Bellamy let out an exclamation of annoyance. “That is such a Slytherin thing to say, Griffin!”

“House pride!” yelled Clarke back.

They were sitting on opposite ends of the room, both red-faced and huffy. Their age-old Harry Potter argument had once again resurfaced when Jasper had been foolish enough to suggest Harry Potter-themed trivia. It had taken them about two minutes into the game to start shouting at each other, and their friends were now sitting in between, looking extremely uncomfortable. Raven was the only one who only looked exasperated. As Bellamy’s sister’s and Clarke’s roommate she had heard them going at it too many times to be annoyed at it anymore.

“Are you saying that every Gryffindor is heroic and brave and _good_?” Clarke shouted.

“Just about, yeah!” Bellamy countered.

Clarke scoffed. “Peter Pettigrew!”

“Was an outlier and should not have been counted!”

Monty turned to Jasper. “This is your fault,” he muttered. Jasper looked miserable, shaking his head in dismay. “This is why we never play Harry Potter-trivia with the both of them in the same room, Jordan. Lesson learned.” Wells leaned in from the side, grinning at both of them, and Monty rolled his eyes. “Are you enjoying this?”

Wells shrugged. “Just a bit.” Raven hit him on the back of the head, but it lacked real heat. Wells was the only one who was ever spared the full force of Raven Reyes’ smacks.

Meanwhile, the two hotheads were still at it. Clarke was practically spitting fire. “You are so narrow-minded, Bellamy, I can’t even! The world is not so black-and-white, Blake! The world is not divided in Death Eaters and good people!”

“Slytherin was born from racism and classicism! Salazar Slytherin started the whole thing by only allowing Pure Bloods into the school!”

“And because the founder of the House did a bad thing, automatically means that the _thousands upon thousands_ of students, _kids_ , are evil, too?!”

“Yeah!” said Bellamy with a sanctimonious little nod, apparently satisfied that Clarke had gotten his point.

Clarke dropped her head into her arms and groaned in frustration. “ _Why_ do I love you?!”

A complete silence fell over the group. Every head turned to Clarke, who was still sitting with her head in her arms, shaking her head in dismay. Octavia and Raven were grinning, Wells silently held out his hand to Monty, who grumbled and put a twenty in it. Murphy looked mildly surprised, and Emori was just staring.

Bellamy looked star-struck. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes staring unblinkingly at Clarke, and at a complete loss for words.

It took Clarke a full two minutes to realize that nobody was speaking. Slowly, she raised her head from her arms and looked at each of them in turn. “What?” she said, as her eyes landed on Bellamy. He tried to speak, but after opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, he gave up and continued gazing.

Octavia took pity on her brother. “Eh, you kinda just told Bell that you loved him.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped comically. “ _What_?” She looked to Raven in confirmation, who grinned and shrugged.

“Kinda did, babe,” she said, without sounding the least bit sorry or even embarrassed for Clarke, which Clarke thought bordered on high treason.

She looked at her friends in turn. Wells was grinning proudly, waving his twenty in front of Monty’s face, who looked grumpy but had a small smile on his lips. Emori and John had stopped paying attention and were feeding each other grapes, but Murphy had class enough to nod in confirmation at Clarke.

“Oh, my God,” she muttered in horror. “Bell...”

Bellamy looked up, still star-struck, but his eyes were slowly gaining a light she hadn’t seen in them for a long time. “You...you _love_ me?” he said, sounding both scared and amazed.

Fear gripped her heart, and she tried to find a way out, _any_ way out. “I mean...I don’t...I didn’t mean...” Her voice faltered. The look on his face of pure adoration and emotion was heart-stopping, and she suddenly felt all her fears melting like snow. “I – yeah.”

The other kept as quiet as possible, knowing that if they made a sound, they could break the spell and ruin their entire plan.

“Clarke...” Bellamy muttered. His eyes were now searching her face, as if to look for any hesitation. She had never seen him look so happy, amazed, shocked, and surprised before. “ _Really_?”

“Yeah,” she repeated, and slowly, a smile spread across her face. “You know, normally, if a person says ‘I love you’, they expect some kind of response...” Before she could finish her sentence, Bellamy had surged forward and cut her off with his mouth.

They were _kissing_.

Clarke could hardly believe it. After two full years of pining and altogether awful timing on both their parts, the world finally seemed to fall into place. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks as he kissed her, and she gave as good as she got. Her hands quickly found his hair, intend on doing what they had been itching to do since forever. Revelling in the fact that she could touch his hair, run his hand through those soft curls, she deepened the kiss, pushing herself up on her knees to make herself slightly taller than him.

Suddenly, there was an outburst of cheering and whooping, startling them both. Their friends, finally deeming it safe to open their mouths, were actually _cheering them on_ as they kissed. Bellamy smiled into her mouth, but didn’t stop, and Clarke decided it would be a damn shame if she did, so the kiss continued.

It seemed to last forever, yet not nearly long enough, but in the end, they had to break apart. Sheepishly, they looked around at their friends, who were all grinning, Jasper most of all. He and Wells high-fived and whooped, startling Monty. “Told you it would work!” Jasper said. “Something primal and disgusting happens when they argue over Harry Potter Houses! Bound to result in either kissing or hate sex!”

Clarke cringed, one of her hands still in Bellamy’s hair with no intention of ever letting it from her fingers. “Ew, Jazz!” she exclaimed.

Monty narrowed his eyes at Jasper. “You suggested Harry Potter trivia on purpose?”

“ _Duh_ ,” Jasper said, rolling his eyes, and holding out his hand to Wells, who dropped a ten dollar bill into his hand. “Did you really think I didn’t know about this Harry Potter kink? Wells roped me into this bet of yours the moment it started!”

Bellamy looked aghast. “You _bet_ on us getting together?”

“On you two ending up together by fighting so much over Harry Potter, yeah,” Monty said, a tone of resentment in his voice. “You couldn’t have gone on a date first, could you? This cost me twenty bucks!”

Clarke grinned. “Serves you right for betting on us getting together.”

Bellamy nodded in agreement, then looked up at Clarke with soft eyes. “Now that he mentions it, would you like going on a date with me sometimes, Griffin?”

“As long as you leave your wrong opinions at the door, Blake,” she said, with a teasing smile on her face.

“Done,” he said with a smile, before kissing her again.

John let his head drop backwards with a groan. “Great job, Jasper. You made them even more disgusting.”

Everyone laughed, and Clarke and Bellamy broke their kiss, giggling. Clarke leaned her forehead against his and smiled. “We _are_ kinda disgusting, aren’t we?” she muttered.

“The most disgusting,” Bellamy agreed.

\----------

**Nate <3**

_Guess what you missed at game night?_

**_They kissed?_ **

_Yup._

**_So we’re out twenty bucks, huh?_ **

_Yup._

**_Fuck_**.


End file.
